


Two Years Later

by Tomtastic



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, mentions of lui but. Ya Know.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomtastic/pseuds/Tomtastic
Summary: Brian and Brock get a chance to talk about two years of silence, caused by a unfortunate event.





	Two Years Later

"Out." Brock hissed, staring at the man on the other side of the counter.

"I just want to talk-" The other sounded apologetic, before he was interrupted.

"I don't care. Out." Brock went around the counter, man handling the not-much-of-a-stranger himself. He grabbed the taller one by the shoulders and proceeded to push him towards the door of his cafe.

"Give me a chance to speak, man!," The taller one fought against Brock's grip, but to no prevail. "You're going to want to hear this!"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say." Moo's grip tightened as the other one struggled.

"It's about Lui!"

Brock paused. He looked up at the taller one, glare softening a bit. He sighed before releasing the grip on his arms. Brock was lucky, no one happened to be in store whenever  _he_  decided to show up.

".. What is it, Brian?"

"We found out who killed him.," Brian rubbed his arm where Brock was grabbing it, knowing it was going to bruise later. "And we're setting up a plan to get back at him."

"It's been two years and you just found out who did it?"

"You don't understand. There was so many suspects, man. We had to gut entire gangs to get any info."

Brock nodded in understanding, his gaze falling onto the ground.

"I was sent over to ask if you wanted back in."

"No-"

"Let me rephrase, I was sent to ask if you wanted to get Lui the justice he deserves."

"It's been two years, Brian.. I'm not going back to that life. I'm happy here. I wasn't happy there. I was horrified constantly, wondering what the next plan was, where the cops were, who was going to get shot, who was going to  _die_.. And then it happened. One of us did, literally, die."

"I get that, Brock.. But do you not want to kill the motherfucker that took out Lui so deliberately? They took a life just so they can send a message to us, is that not fucked?"

"Look, Brian," Brock talked as he walked back to the counter. The other followed behind. "Look around, Brian. Look at what I've been doing for the last two years."

Brian, admittedly, didn't really look around when he first came in, he was to focused on talking to Brock. The atmosphere of the small cafe was welcoming, with a comforting smell to add to it. He looked at the clean, glossy counters with a nice black finish. Next to it, the large, spotless glass case presented plenty of nice hand-made sweets, with cute signs that showed the prices in a curvy style of handwriting. Past Brock and his soft glare, Brian could see plenty of hardware, which he assumed was all used to make coffee and treats for the customers.

"It's nice." Brian commented, taking a glance behind him, at the just-as-clean tables and booths. 

"Exactly," Brock turned his back to Brian, grabbing a cup and seemingly fiddling with the machines. "I wake up at 5am everyday to get sweets into the oven and I open up at 6am. I deal with customers everyday, I see the same friendly faces almost daily, It's lovely.." Brock glanced back at Brian, which gave Brian a chance to see just how happy this cafe made him.

"No violence, no friends dying.. It's great." Brock said, tone still soft from talking about about how much he loves his job.

"Here. It's on the house." Brock sat down a cup of coffee on the counter, pushing it towards Brian.

"Thanks." Brian mumbled, picking it up. He was obviously thinking about Brock's words.

"Mmm! Holy shit!" Brian's train of thought was broken when he took a sip. It tasted just to his liking. "This is really good, Brock!"

"Yeah.. I remember how you liked your coffee."

".. You still care, then."

"Well, of course I do!" Brock raised his arms in defeat. "You guys are- were my best friends.. Even if it was two years ago, I still care about you guys.."

"You physically pushing me out of your shop says otherwise." Brian raised a eyebrow, taking another drink of his coffee.

"Look, I'm just.. I'm scared of that life.. I'm horrified of getting reattached to you guys and one of you dying again..," Brock shook his head. "I wouldn't be able to handle it a second time.. There's no way."

".. Yeah, I get it.," Brian didn't look at Brock when he spoke. "To be honest.. I wanted to join you when you said you were leaving."

"Why didn't you?! I would have loved to have you with me and you know that!"

"I.. I guess I was scared to."

"Of what?"

"Like.. Adjusting to normal life... Seems impossible now. After being apart of a life of crime for two years... It doesn't seem possible. How the hell am I supposed to get a job, buy a house, pay my taxes.. I don't know how to do that shit! Especially in this country."

".. I guess I can get that too." Brock looked at the counter, remembering adjusting to a normal life. It took Brock a little more than a year to start feeling safe in his own home. He had the luck of having money saved up and having previous knowledge of knowing how to stay afloat in his own country.. Brian didn't have that luxury.

Both of their attentions turned towards the door, when a small bell chimed. Brock smiled, greeting the customer that came in. She walked up so casually, talked so casually, smiled so casually.. Brock was just as so. Brian practically watched Brock's stiffness melt away immediately.

Brian wasn't paying attention to her words, but she said something that made Brock laugh and he felt his heart ache.. He tried not to recount the last time he heard that laugh, because Brian knew that the thought would just hurt him.

Brock seemed so happy. Truly happier than he's ever seen him be. Happier than whenever he was with Brian.

"See ya tomorrow, Stacy!" Brock told her goodbye with a wave, as she walked out with her beverage.

The bell chimed again, telling of her leaving.

They both looked back at each other. A beat of silence fell as Brian took another drink of his coffee.

"..It was selfish of me to ask you to leave all this.. "

"No, it's- it's okay.. I get why you would offer it to me.."

"You seem... Really happy here.. It's heartwarming." Brian admitted, looking down at Brock.

Brian looked back.

Another moment of silence fell on them.

".. What if, instead, you come with me?" Brock suggested.

"Wait, what?"

"I can help you! You can come live with me and help around the shop! Or- don't! I don't care!"

"You know I can't-"

"You can! You just said you wanted to come with me in the first place!" Brock seemed ecstatic about the idea, smiling wide at Brian.

"Brock, I.." Brian rubbed his face, conflicted. He rested one of his hands on the counter as he leaned against it, his gaze avoiding Brock's.

Brock reached out and put his hand over Brian's. Brian, without any hesitation or thought, instinctively intertwined his fingers with Brock's.

".. I miss this." Brian mumbled.

"Then come with live with me, you wouldn't have to miss it.."

Brian's grip tightened, before letting go. Brock stared down at his hand on the counter.

"I can't just leave them, Brock.. We're about to set up the plan to get the guy that took out Lui and-"

"Lui would understand if you let it go for a better life, you know that."

"I-I..," Brian put a hand through his hair. "I can't leave."

"Why not?" Brock pressed further, his eyes that previously held a steady glare were now soft, showing sorrow in their brown depths. Those eyes were enough to make Brian give in.

"I just- can't, okay!" Brian argued, the question making him feel like a deer in the headlights, wide-eyed and afraid.

"You can't even come up with a reason! You want to get away from that!"

"I- I don't know what I want!"

"Do you want to die?! Because that's what you're going to get if you don't do something!"

"You don't know that!"

"Goddamn it, okay,  _you're right!_ " Brock huffed, hand slamming on the counter. "But what I do know is that I'm worried! I'm so worried that I'm going to turn on the news and see you, or one of our friends, dead! I don't want to read the headline 'Famous BBS Gang Member Killed'  _again_!"

"Why are you so worried, huh?!" Brian slammed his hand, to copy Brock's emphasis " _You_  left! You told us you were done and we barely had a chance to talk about it! You were already gone, leaving us mourning over Lui and now, on top of that, we were sad over the fact that we lost another friend!"

"Why are you bothering asking why I'm worried- you know why! Because I fucking love you!"

Brian fell silent, a bit bewildered to hear that in the first time in years.

"I always have... I love you when I was there, I continued loving you after.. Two years, Brian! Two years and I still love you! And I don't know what to do about it! I still think about you more than any regular person getting over a two year old ex should!"

Brock rubbed his face. It was rare for him to raise his voice. He hated doing it and Brian felt bad for starting the yelling match.

They both took the silent moment to calm down. A sigh could be heard from Brian.

"God, why was I the one sent out here to do this.." Brian grumbled.

".. It was nice to see you again.. Sorry I immediately tried to force you out."

"No, no, it's okay. I get it.

Yet another silence, but this one more awkward than the rest.

"Brian.. I have room in my apartment-"

"I can't-"

"Just  _listen_  to me for once, Brian. Hell, make it the last time you listen to me, I don't care." 

Brian gave him his full attention. Brock was silently thankful.

"I have a extra room in my apartment that I'd be more than willing to give to you. For a couple weeks, months, years, forever, I don't care for how long.. It would feel nice just to know you're safe."

"Thanks for the offer.. I'll think about it."

Brock wasn't sure if Brian was lying.

Brian wasn't sure either.

"Here's something for the road." Brock pulled out a muffin from the glass container and handed it to Brian, knowing that it was a two hour drive out.

Brian nodded, taking the muffin.

A bell chimed, symbolizing Brian's leaving.  
  
  


 

Brock was more attentive towards the bell's chime for awhile after.

But he never saw him come through that door.

The next time Brock saw him, it was in the newspaper, with a headline above the image that made him want to puke.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fic in years. be Gentle, Will Ya?


End file.
